


Skeletons in the Hallway

by Lucy_Black



Series: Blue Exhibitions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BBQTacos - Freeform, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Get caught, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swapfell, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bbqrottentacos, ecto-body, rottenberry, route neutral, thresome, trio, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: Blue was already late, he didn't have to deal with the mutt either!
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans/Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Blue Exhibitions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Skeletons in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just the second time I've been writing porn (and the first time with a threesome), so take it easy on me, please.
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes (There must be plenty... especially among the "his/him/her"), english is not my native language.

He was late.

Late...

Late...

So late!

He repeated in his mind like a mantra as he ran down the halls of the castle, clutching the sheaf of papers in his hands.

Stars! Your Majesty would have a fit! He could already see the frown deepening and almost feel the whip of the fierce words on his bones.

Maybe if he explained the reason for the delay...

No! Bad idea! It would only be to put more wood in the fire. At the very least he would hear again what "soft" he was and should stop wasting his time, and his with useless bullshit.

Because of course his Majesty found socialization rather futile when it would bring him no benefit, and surely wasting time on the Royal Scientist's ramblings would bring him no gain.

But it wasn't your fault! He refused to be rude and hurry or interrupt a person who was TRYING to be friendly (at least he thought that was what she was doing), even though his ramblings sometimes made him very uncomfortable.

But of course this would not be seen as such. Education and kindness were often mistaken for weakness and freshness in this world. 

At the very least he would waste a good few minutes being scolded for being weak and foolish (which would only make him waste more time) before being released.

Or his Majesty could really lose his temper and punish him... Just the thought made him shudder and he quickened his pace a little more.

Unfortunately his mind was already rambling down this road, imagining the possible scenarios that would unfold if the King were in a certain mood and what he could do with him then.

He was so distracted that he didn't hear the footsteps coming from the other corridor (with the size and emptiness of those corridors the sound easily echoed through them) and when he turned a corner he hit the other person. The papers he held flew everywhere and would have fallen flat on the floor if the person had not held him by a wrist.

-Oh stars! Sorry, I ... - He looked up and stared at the amber lights of the King's “Hunting Dog”.

Slim (he would not call him by his real name, could never do it. For him there was only one Papyrus, and it wasn't that one. And he would also refuse to call him by the unworthy nickname the King called him) gave his patented smirk (so familiar... but so different...) and pulled him to steady him, a little harder than necessary, causing he had to rest his free hand on the rib cage of the taller skeleton and not to fall on him.

-Hey, why all the hurry Baby Blue?

Blue jerked away. Every thought of wood and honey for having its nasal opening almost glued to the tall monster's body evaporated upon hearing the stupid nickname in that slurred tone. Slim let him go and he turned to pick up the scattered papers.

-I have to take these reports to the King and then change me to the meeting that is in half... - His rambling was cut off by a large hand caressing her bottom. 

-Hmm...? For what? You look so good to me... So appetizing Baby Blue...

The shorter skeleton turned quickly, dropping the few papers it had collected and glaring at the other.

-Do not call me like that! - He protested feeling shivering (of fury and not by the impertinent touch, he tried to convince himself). 

He would accept no longer being Sans here in this place and therefore be called by a nickname (he would also refuse to call himself Blueberry as they originally intended. The diminutive Blue was not ideal, but passable), but he would refuse to fall so low to be called something so… so… ridiculous as Baby Blue!

Slim just widened the smile. Him half-hooded eyes roamed appreciatively down the smaller body, running from the flushed, round face to the neckline of his black maid dress, down the skirt to the exposed piece of thighs summoned between the frilly skirt and the white socks, and back to meet your lights.

-Sorry, I forget. But you're right, Blueberry fits better… - He ran his long, orange tongue over his teeth lasciviously, lingering on that stupid golden canine. - You're so tasty that I could devour you whole...

Blue rolled her eyes before bending down (careful to keep him back to the other side and not show the little shiver that hoarse, promising voice had caused) to pick up the scattered papers again, but stopped. 

Turning his head, still half crouching, to confirm what his busy mind will only process now. His lights traveled the tallest skeleton cataloging what he wore.

Tight black leather trousers, a faded orange turtleneck sweater, and a long black leather jacket with a dirty yellowish collar that had seen better days. In other words, his “standard uniform”, not the clothes previously prepared for him to perform at official events.

Stars! Now besides going to change he would have to drag the lazy skeleton to do it too. Heck he was in so much trouble.

-Like what you see? - Slim slid a hand over the front of his trousers, lifting his wool shirt a little, drawing attention to the faint glow that had come between his legs and reflected in his newly exposed bones. Blue felt her despair rise.

-Slim!! We don't have time for this! - He shouted indignantly, turning around quickly and returning to his task of collecting the papers. -We have to change before...

Her thoughts were once again dispersed as he felt the taller skeleton come closer and grasp his hip, pressing it against her groin.

In his haste he had been careless once again and had turned his back on the excited mutt (a lesson he should have learned by this time. One should not turn his back on anyone, especially Slim). Blue can feel the volume of the semi-erect cock rubbing against itself, even with every layer of clothing between them.

-Oh, come on Blue! We have time.

Blue tried to turn around, but the firm grip on her hip didn't let him. 

He let go of the papers once again (now dirty and wrinkled, the King was sure to have a fit with that) and tried to loosen the hands that held him as he thought of a way to put some judgment on the other monster's head.

-Stop Slim! We will both be punished if we are late. Even more in this state!

-Oooh? - Slim leaned his skull against the one of the shorter skeleton as he slid one hand down his conjured belly to hold one breast and the other to his groin, pressing the dress against his naked sex and consequently his butt against the erection behind him. - And would that be so bad? - He whispered against his skull as he ground against him.

Blue shuddered, and whether it was the warm breath against his skull, the hands that molested him (or perhaps the words themselves, the promises they contained of what might happen) or the increasingly hard cock behind him, he didn't know. .

All his thoughts about duty flew to a place that only his future I could find them. His mind raced back to the scenarios he was creating before bumping into Slim and he couldn't stop himself from rocking gently against the warm body behind him. A small sigh escaped and he felt Slim's smile widening against his skull.

The hand that teased him slid to the hem of his dress and sneaked underneath, stopping briefly to caress the spot where the sock ended and his ecto appeared before continuing its upward journey.

-Wait, wait! Not here! - Blue tried to argue (he definitely didn't want to stop now, but he had principles, damn!).

Slim however ignored him completely. The rough fingers made contact with his bare lips as two fingers pinched his nipple.

Blue shrieked in surprise and Slim kissed his skull before whispering.

-And what does it matter? Here is as good as any room.

(Blue had a word or two about this statement, starting with the lack of a lock and ending with the lack of a bed... but given the state of the old mattress the other would once have, it was not surprising that the floor was not made a lot of difference to him).

-You know me, Baby Blue, and I'm too hungry to care if my meal will be served on a silver platter or on the floor. - The fingers parted the outer lips and began to explore the inside. - And I think you too, seeing as this 'little mouth' is always eager to devour my fingers.

Blue was about to tell that naughty bastard where he could stick his fingers when the tip of one poked him clit. His knees gave way and if it weren't for Slim's quick action, dislocating his hand that pinched him breast to hold him, he would have dropped to his knees.

-Huumm... look ... Where did all the protests end, huh? Just a little tease and you're already all needy...

He moved his fingertip in gentle circles over him clit and then ran along the sex and back to him clit repeating the process a few times, spreading his fluids and teasing him further.

-So wet... - His tone was almost needy.

-Just... just because I was already. - He tried to excuse his present state. Slim laughed hoarsely and the finger that teased him slid lower and slid inside him extremely easily.

-Ah yes! Our little joke earlier... Or was it the fact of running around without panties? - A second finger joined beside the first, making Blue arch at the touch with a long moan. Him pussy clenched against the intrusion, but he quickly forced himself to relax. - You little pervert!

Blue had to take a deep breath to be able to say the next words with the protesting tone he intended, not only to moan as he was doing.

-Just be...cause you made me not use one!

Slim didn't answer right away, his mouth had come down to lick Blue's neck over the collar he wore. He gripped him with his teeth and gave a slight tug, as if to prove his possession over the other before releasing him to continue the argument.

I made, didn't I?" But tell me if you don't like him that way anymore either? Running around, doing chores in these beautiful fluffy skirts with nothing underneath? Not to mention the practicality of not having to rip them off every now and then, like now. Much better don't you agree?

Blue didn't answer, no that he could (or would) while he spoke Slim continued to prepare him, sometimes curling his fingers when they were deep inside him, sometimes opening them in a scissor motion, tearing out the sweetest neediest sounds of the little skeleton.

And yet Blue couldn't help wondering if it was really just "practicality" that he'd been wearing only skirts for the past few weeks.

He could not deny that such clothes were much easier to lift and give access to what he had conjured, especially when there was nothing to separate Slim from what he longed for, but given the enthusiasm with which he had destroyed a variety of clothes in the In the past, he doubted it was just that (much more likely it was more of the King's desire to see him in "cute" clothes than Slim's eagerness to have sex with him). 

Blue shook her head, but whether it was to deny or just try to clear it didn't matter. It was not as if the other would hear him now or that his mind could provide him with logical arguments, too lost in pleasure and need, to care.

His fingers slid with a barely audible wet sound against the moan of protest he let out.

-Shiii pet. I'll give you what you want ...

Slim has taken off from Blue's back and he can hear the struggle to unzip with one hand. The taller skeleton let out a sigh of relief as his cock finally jumped free and he wasted no time this time lifting his skirt, heaving it between them as he pulled Blue back toward him.

The tip brushed him lips and Blue bent a little more moaning and pushing against his.

Slim laughed and held hii cock guiding him to the eager pussy in front of him. He gripped the smaller skeleton tightly, restricting his movements while just brushing his cock into the slippery pussy. 

Blue tried unsuccessfully to break free, leaving only begging with small movements and moans to be penetrated.

Slim didn't tease for long, with a growl he gave a sharp shove and entered Blue at once who shouted loudly through the abrupt entrance.

-Ready ready. - Slim soothed him, now holding Blue's hip in both hands. Surely there would be new brands there to match the old ones.

Blue let out a half sob. No matter how much they did, or how little time was between one fuck and another, Slim's cock always seemed too big for him.

Heavens he hated and loved that dick.

They went still, with only the small sounds of Blue's anguish echoing. As brusque as it was, Blue was too aroused (and used to) that it was a problem for too long. Soon he was able to pull himself together and tried to move his hip to indicate that the other should move.

Slim didn't even sketch a reaction. In fact he seemed to have turned stone behind him with the form that, except for his agitated breathing and his throbbing cock, he would not move.

Blue turned his skull to look under his shoulder and felt little tears of frustration appear at the bastard's smug smile.

-Slim! He complained, trying unsuccessfully to move.

-What? Aren't you the one who didn't want to do it here? In the hallway?

Blue wanted to die as the teasing smile widened as him pussy tightened suddenly.

-Well, well... what was that? - Blue looked away. - Looks like someone likes it despite all the protests. - He leaned over Blue - Being fucked in a hallway... where anyone could catch us...

He squeezed his eyes in embarrassment as him pussy pulsed again in interest as the other laughed. Blue clenched his teeth in frustration at the betrayal of his body.

-Only we're not having sex!! You're just standing there like the big lazy one you are! - He almost shouted in frustration.

-Oooh, does Magnificent Blueberry want me to move? - Slim ground against him just teasing and making Blue growl -Come on, say you want me to fuck you right here in the middle of this hallway, and I can give you what you want.

Blue frowned. He knew this was coming. Slim loved to tease, he wouldn't miss this opportunity, and hell if the sly skeleton didn't know the right way to push his buttons.

-Please, Slim have sex with me here in this hallway, where anyone can... AH!

Before he finished begging (if he was going to do it he would do it completely. Curling or trying to lessen his humiliation would only cause the other skeleton to escalate in the taunts) Slim withdrew almost completely before thrusting in sharply.

Blue let out a loud shout of victory and leaned as far as he could into Slim's grip, confident that the other wouldn't let him fall.

Slim broke a brutal, fast pace, like a machine (or a fucking dog in heat), usually the pattern for him, and Blue as always could only get carried away.

And how he loved every second of it.

Before long he could feel his peak approaching, but even though his mind was clouded with pleasure he could not completely detach from where he was, and so you can hear the approaching footsteps beneath his moans and Slim's panting breath.

He tried to turn the sounds he made into words to alert his lover, unsuccessfully. He then tried to steady his legs to pull away, but the other just growled, holding on tighter and being even more vigorous (if that was possible) with his thrusts.

The footsteps came closer and closer as did him orgasm. He struggled, his mind screaming “so close” and he didn't know if it was from imminent orgasm or approaching footsteps, and before he could unravel the mystery he saw the leather boots round the corner and him pussy tightened as he came with a loud scream. 

His last sight before his lights went out for pleasure was the King's shocked expression.

When his lights came up again he was looking at your Majesty's very shiny boots while Slim continued to fuck him unperturbed.

-WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! 

The outraged scream barely made sense in its present state. Blue just moaned pathetically, very spent and starting to feel overstimulated, to coordinate an appropriate response.

-Hello M'lord! - Slim greeted not missing a beat.

Razz, (if he was going to be called Blueberry, the other Sans would also have a ridiculous nickname to match, and just like with Blue, the new nickname would be shortened to not be so... ridiculous) King of this universe and brother of the idiot who fucked him, stared at them crossing his arms.

-Seriously? In the middle of the corridor?! Don't you have a sense of decency?

Blue grunted and Slim slowed (thanks to the Angel, he could at least catch his breath now), but didn't stop his movements (great too. He just wanted to pull himself together) and Blue found himself swinging his hips automatically, corresponding to the Slim pace.

-Hum... I don't think so. - answered Slim indifferently.

Blue didn't even deign to answer, after all what could he answer to the evidence? (Apparently his principles were not as solid as he liked to imagine).

-UNBELIEVABLE! - Razz uncrossed his arms and shook his head - I can believe that coming from the Mutt, he's a dog without manners ...

-Thanks M'Lord. - Interrupted Slim.

-But you?! - Razz continued undisturbed - I expected more from you Blueberry.

Really was he staring at him with disappointment? Soon he had given it to his brother as his (substituted) sex toy? Seriously? What did he expect? Knowing his brother he must have known this would happen, especially when Blue couldn't (wanted) exactly stop him.

He glared at him as quietly as he could before Slim bent his knees a little and changed the angle of his thrusts. The pace was still slow, almost contemplative, but the new angle made the piercings in his cock hit all the right points inside him.

Blue closed her eyes and moaned throatily as he rocked against the tall monster, trying to make it deepen its movements.

-Tsc! It seems that in the end his bad manners are contagious, Mutt. 

Razz crossed his arms again and faced them with a mixture of boredom and disapproval. Despite this he could not disguise the interested glow in the blue lights.

-Get it over with, Mutt. We have things to do and we can't waste time on your whims.

Blue was tempted to show his tongue to the King, but held back. He wasn't as childish as the other liked to complain.

-Hmm? Why not? Honestly it seems much more interesting to me "my" whims than wasting time on the whims of a bunch of free XP.

Ouch.

Blue cringed as Razz hissed like an angry snake.

-You really don't understand the importance of these monsters, do you? No of course not! What does a dog that thinks only with the dick understand the delicate procedures of governing a kingdom?

-Enough to keep your ass sitting on the throne and not become a pile of dust at the feet of these useless profiteers. - Slim growled. His claws digging painfully into Blue's flesh and his thrusts turning violent and erratic.

Blue wanted to laugh at the utter insanity of the situation.

There he was in the midst of two high LV monsters growling at each other, about to begin what would be more of an unimportant discussion, while still impaled by the dick of one of them (not to mention all this happening in a place that either could see or hear them!).

He had better take action and get it over with before he escalated into a full fight.

Reaching out to grasp Razz's robes, he lifted his face and put on his best expression of despair (not that he needed to work hard. If he let things climb Slim was quite likely to get angry enough to get away for a while shortcut, leaving it...urgh, pendent. That alone was enough to make anyone desperate).

Razz stared at him in surprise (probably the bastard had completely forgotten about him even though he was right in front of him!), and he could see the irritation of his brother's childishness fly out the window as his lights widened in interest as they traveled through and assimilated his present state.

Slim must also have been thrown out for his action since he stopped the thrusts and the growls.

-Plea...- He swallowed hard for the most dramatic effect - please...

He wasn't the biggest fan of begging, but he would use any means (including exploiting the weaknesses of his “opponents”) to achieve his goal and since that the sharp lights shone on a multi-pronged star for a brief second before turning back, he had successfully achieved his goal.

-Tsc! Just look at you. - Razz shook his head and looked back at Slim. - Looks like you can't handle your pet, Mutt . Should I show you how it is done?

Giving no chance for Slim to respond, Razz pulled Blue in and he surprised just stumbled on uncertain feet, falling against the King's chest.

Before Blue could understand what was going on (and loudly protest. He wanted to continue to be fucked and being torn from the penis that was doing it was not very promisingg) he felt Razz pull him into an alcove on the wall (some kind of space with a pedestal, probably containing a vase, armor, or some other ornament in the golden age) sitting as he pulled him into his lap and for an intense kiss.

Blue melted against her double. If he loved Slim's cock, he loved Razz's sharp tongue (in more ways than one) in equal measure.

The skeleton of this universe completely dominated the kiss, exploring his mouth as one hand gripped his jaw and the other rested possessively on him ass.

They parted with Blue panting and Razz with an arrogant smile. He then pushed Blue so that he was on his knees. His hand invaded his skirt and found him needy pussy. He spread his hand on the wet sex pulling a half meow from Blue. His smile widened even more as Blue began to rock on him.

-How about opening my pants, pet ? He said seductively, pressing his hand insistently so that Blue could swing better against him - That way I can give you what you really want.

Blue shot him an annoyed look at what he was called and kept his hands gripping Razz's shoulders in stubbornness. He was willing to get into a fight, but he's had a short life when a finger nudged him, not at all delicately, against him clit.

-Or I can stop if you prefer. - His majesty said sweetly, moving his hand away enough that he didn't brush Blue, but still close enough that he could still feel his presence between him legs.

Blue moaned tearfully and hurried to open Razz's pants (Stars, couldn't he beat them once?) and pulling the dark blue member out. He stifled a growl as Razz whispered "Good pet" provocatively, but soon turned to moans as his hand touched him again.

-Since you're in it, how about you put it on yourself? 

Blue blinked trying to decipher Razz's words and realized he was absently stroking his dark blue cock.

Well, you didn't have to ask twice!

Razz pulled his hand away and leaned in allowing the other to have more room to maneuver him.

Blue wasted no time, steadied him with one hand and began to lower herself onto his double's dick, only stopping when he was sitting on the other's lap.

They both let out long moans of appreciation and stared at each other for a second before bending at the same time, their teeth clashing with a soft click and both opened their mouths at the same time for what would be a long, sloppy kiss.

Razz grabbed Blue's hip and he wasted no time, rising and lowering himself, trying to make a satisfying rhythm without breaking the kiss.

Each time he climbed a little higher and fell harder. Unlike his brother, Razz let Blue set the pace, only lifting his hips as the other descended. It soon became difficult to keep up the kiss and the fast pace, and they both gasped away.

Blue closed her eyes and gripped Razz's shoulders again for balance as he rode his Majesty's cock with abandon.

He was in the sky, having complete control of speed, pace and angle. The happiness was such that he had completely forgotten about the other skeleton in the hallway until he felt him dress be lifted from behind and those big rough-boned hands caressing him ass, almost reverence.

It didn't slow him down a bit. He was having fun and if Slim wanted to caress him he was more than welcome as long as he didn't interrupt him.

Slim ran through one and then another before squeezing it as he had earlier with his breast. Blue just moaned more for the rough treatment (and because his grip hampered his performance).

Slim gripped his hip just below Razz's hands and slowed him down. Blue's lustful mind couldn't predict what the Mutt was up to and he let out a whimper of protest when he was forced to slow down.

One of Slim's hands slid lower and touched where he and Razz joined.

They both jumped, stopping completely. Blue felt him mind spin. It was not possible that finally Slim would take action and ...

-He, He... I'm sorry. I just need a little help. - and the finger probed his stretched pussy. 

Razz sighed before speaking strangled.

-What are you doing mutt? - His tone was irritated, but his voice was shaky and a quick look on his face revealed that beneath the angry expression was a range of conflicting and desperate feelings. Blue wanted to kiss him, but could only stare in wonder at this priceless vulnerability in the ever-so-controlled skeleton.

The fingers left him and he lifted them so they could both see which sticky they were. He gave a lewd smile and lowered them again. A second later Blue can feel them rubbing against his unoccupied hole.

He felt the air being expelled from him (even though he had no lungs to count them first) as two fingers slipped inside him at once. The burn was a sweet counterpoint to the throbbing in him pussy and he thought he might die right there when his mind found out exactly what Silm's plan was.

Razz also understood quickly and held him completely still for Slim to prepare him.

Before long, Slim had never been patient for preparations and foreplay (though he could take his time if he was in the right mood) and soon he withdrew his fingers and took himself in his hand. Just as when he entered him earlier, he did not go slowly, but in one swift motion.

Razz swallowed her scream in a hurried kiss when he saw his brother's real intent. He grabbed one of Slim's wrists and with a single glance made the taller skeleton stand still, letting little Blueberry get used to the invasion.

Slim shivered with the effort of staying still. It was no secret to any of them how much he loved the tight ass of the younger skeleton and it was a Herculean feat to stand still after watching such a sinful show that was his Lord and his pet fucking.

He whimpered, desperate to move, but kept waiting for his brother to release him. Razz let go of Slim's wrist and reached for Blue's clit, rubbing it to distract him and making him relax faster (Slim wouldn't wait long, even with Razz's menacing gaze on him).

His head was spinning, he was so full! He let his forehead fall to Razz's shoulder, breathing deeply trying to relax as his mind focused on a mantra of "so full" and "so big" or "so good."

He finally managed to relax and let out a low moan still lost in sensation, the other two skeletons took it as a signal and began to move.

Razz released his brother's wrist, wasting no time pulling his hip out, then lunging forward again. Whether it was because he was still distracted staring at his Lord, or because he was still too tight, Slim did not impose the usual punitive pace, going slow and deep

Razz just stood staring at his brother's reddish orange lights and holding Blue as best he could. When the sighs became moans once more on his shoulder, Razz stopped stroking Blue's clit and began to thrust against him as well.

Blue no longer knew who he was or where he was, and that didn't matter. At the moment there was only the rich velvet his fingers were holding, the smell of Razz's expensive cologne, Slim's claws almost digging into his fake flesh, the panting sound of his breaths and of course those two wonderful dicks filling him the best way and never left him completely empty.

For a while he was trapped between the two hot bodies, completely at the mercy of the pace they dictated, and that in itself was fantastic (both in the same room, or hallway in this case, without shouting, fighting, resentful or threatening silences).

Everything was perfect, if he had only remained with closed orbits...

The angle was detrimental, but even that couldn't stop him from seeing the starving expression in the lights of his other version, and that was an exciting sight in the other skeleton, if it wasn't for the fact that it was being directed at the skeleton behind him (and not to him).

Blue squeezed his orbits and let out a groan of irritation. Now that he knew, he couldn't ignore the signs. The pace (though delicious) was almost rehearsed. He was there, but it was just an instrument, a means for both of them to have sex without actually consummating the act.

(Of course, in a kill or die universe it was okay to hunt other monsters for Exp, kidnap and enslave others with the excuse of “protection” and where murder was seen as the only solution to the problems, but lying with your own brother, who responded to his feelings, was too abominable!)

He wondered what he could do to change that. He couldn't just yell at both of them to stop bullshit and fuck (at least not before they had sex with him first. Besides, he'd tried that approach before and it wasn't fun at all).

His lights fell on Razz's neck, he didn't have a collar like him and Slim, which made all that bare expanse of vertebrae perfect for digging in his teeth... and that's exactly what he did, willingly discharging his frustration with both idiot brothers in all that unprotected bone glory.

Razz screamed more pain with than fright for sure, and their pace failed. The King looked shocked at Blue who gave him a smug look before looking at his work with appreciation.

He hadn't broken the bone (obviously, since Blue didn't have the damn shark jaw prototypes that the other two, and most of that universe had), but he had intended (angry enough to make a mark, but too excited to lower the HP) and with that a mark of his teeth had been clearly imprinted on Razz's smooth white bones (for the next few hours at least).

He gave his double a defiant look, and his expression went from shock to shame (and he was delirious or there was a pang of fear there) and then to his typical face of irritation.

Your Majesty growled and began to invest willingly, as expected Slim followed him and they both started fucking Him seriously.

Ah now yes!

If these idiots expected him to just be passively used as a kind of "sex toy" to his frustrations they were very much mistaken (let's not go into merit that this is exactly what he was being the last months)! 

Either they had sex with Him or they would fuck each other (literally preferably, the tension between the two was sometimes desesperate!).

Razz claimed his mouth again in an angry kiss that Blue was happy to accept. The sight seemed to excite Slim and the latter quickened his movements, finally getting into his pattern.

His orgasm tore at him unexpectedly, tugging at Razz's that came with some cursing. Slim was the last, shaking the other two skeletons and emptying himself deeply into Blue. He just let himself be held by Razz, completely spent as he felt Slim come out of him, his cock still twitching and the last of his semen landing on his ass.

Razz came out next, and Blue could feel both fluids dripping down his legs, soaking her white socks (plus a pair for the trash, probably).

Even completely worn out, he can't help but shiver with pleasure as Slim's hungry eyes follow the trail of combined fluids dripping down his legs and dripping to the floor. Both holes contracted and Slim let out a low throaty growl.

Razz cursed again. Giving Blue one last squeeze before slapping his exposed ass.

-Hey !! Blue jumped in fright and looked at Razz indignantly. His double stared back at him impassively. - Why that?

-That's for biting me. - He answered seriously.

Blue felt every bliss of orgasm fade like a fog, and he opened his mouth ready to apologize (protest, ask for more?) as he was lifted and slung over his shoulder like a damn sack of potatoes.

-Well... we better get on with it somewhere else? - Slim commented as he looked at his brother's sprawling form.

Rumpled clothes, open pants, his still conjured member resting on dirty pants with their combined fluids. 

His eyes could have drilled a hole in the King's rich clothes, so intensely that he had devoured the mocking sight of his master and lord.

A hand unconsciously ran down the thigh of the skeleton on his shoulder, spreading his juices and reaching for his ass, pinching it and making Blueberry scream.

A thumb crept over the abused hole before pressing hard against the juncture between the rear and the thighs to steady the squirming skeleton in its claws.

Razz returned his gaze, pausing for a moment in his unzipped pants, his pierced, half-straight cock that the Mutt would not have the decency to keep.

He turned to the face of the taller skeleton and winced at the intensity the other was staring at him. Before he could answer, Slim turned and began walking, slapping the appetizing butt of the short skeleton again.

Blue's scream and the lewd smile that Slim cast over his shoulder broke his impassiveness and Razz hurried to straighten, collecting his cock, which was showing renewed interest in the tantalizing sight of that dripping ass (nothing to do with your brother's hungry gaze or the sight of that long amber penis swinging in front of you) and zipping up with a grunt. He stood, dusting off his clothes and quickly pairing with his brother.

-For the mercy of the Angel, Papyrus! Get it together. - He complained.

Blue rolled his eyes. Was he really going to complain about Slim walking with his pants open when he had just fucked him in the hallway? And your ass? Slim couldn't show his trash, but could Blue?

-For what? - He gripped his penis and took a lazy pumping - I'll be pulling it out again when we get to the room. Why bother?

Blue considered (not for the first time) that it was a Slim miracle to still wear clothes, especially pants, with the amount of time he was excited versus how much he tried to make it easy to get straight to the action.

-What you mean? We have things to do! Stop petting yourself and dispel this thing soon (so surely he could control himself better and dispel his own hidden under his robes).

-What? - Slim really looked shocked - I thought we were going to punish Baby Blue here? - He punctuated the remark with another loud slap on the ass, who screamed again in protest and tried to free himself fruitlessly.

Razz looked contemplatively from the still lazily stroked cock to the round cyan butt that dangled from his brother's shoulders.

-Huum... well remembered.

-What?! No, no, no! The meeting! We're late for the meeting! - Blue exclaimed in despair.

Razz gave a predatory smile and responded with pleasure.

-The meeting will not start until I determine it to begin... So if I wish the meeting will be postponed until when I say so. - He said gently, delighting in Blue's face of utter horror. - A King is never late Baby Blue.

Slim let out a loud laugh and slapped his exposed ass again. 

Blue didn't even react, shocked by the realization that there was no escape and already starting to think about the state of his ass.

He couldn't wait to get to the room.

**Author's Note:**

> For quick clarification, this is passed on a neutral post-route (where Razz becomes King). In the search for a way to break the barrier they end up uniting the Swap and Swapfell universes.
> 
> Blue is "captured" by the King's guard and Razz decides to keep him with the excuse of protecting his double in this turbulent moment.
> 
> Razz and Slim love each other, but by some strange notion Razz does not allow himself to relate thus to Slim, who out of respect, loyalty (and also proud) do not impose his will.
> 
> Razz then sees Blue as a chance to placate his brother's wishes and hands the sweet Blueberry to him, but in the end he also becomes involved with Blue and both brothers begin to divide him while the tension between them only increases.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
